Among known connectors that are equipped with a cover for fixing a corrugated tube to a connector housing are ones that allow corrugated tubes having different outer diameters to be fixed properly (refer to Patent document 1, for example).
Connectors of this kind are configured in such a manner that a connector housing and a connector cover (electrical wire protection member) which are separate members can be detached from each other. As shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, a connector cover 501 is provided with a fitting part 503 and a tube insertion portion 505. The fitting part 503 is locked on a lock part (not shown) of the connector housing and thereby fitted in or with the connector housing. The tube insertion portion 505 is provided with a cable tie restricting portion 507 which determines a tying position of a cable tie (tying member) 513 by means of a first restriction wall 509 and a second restriction wall 511 (see FIGS. 8A and 8B).
Two cable tie insertion holes 517 are formed through a cable tie contact portion 515 of the cable tie restricting portion 507 to allow a cable tie 513 to be inserted from the outside to the inside. Even where a first corrugated tube 519 and a second corrugated tube 521 having different valley or peak pitches are to be connected to the connector, the connector cover 501 allows each corrugated tube to be engaged with both of a first lock projection 523 and a second lock projection 525 because the distance between the first lock projection 523 and the second lock projection 525 is set at a common multiple of the respective pitches.
The outer diameter of the larger-size first corrugated tube 519 approximately coincides with the inner diameter of a right-hand opening of the tube insertion portion 505. In a side view, it is seen that a lower portion of the first corrugated tube 519 is exposed to a large extent from the bottom portion of the tube insertion portion 505. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 8A, the first corrugated tube 519 can be fixed properly even if it is fixed by a cable tie 513 that is wound around the outer circumference (approximately a half circle) of the tube insertion portion 505.
On the other hand, when the second corrugated tube 521 is to be attached, because of its small diameter, it is seen in a side view that almost no part of it is exposed from the bottom portion of the tube insertion portion 505. Therefore, it the second corrugated tube 521 is fixed in such a manner that a cable tie 513 is wound around the entire outer circumference of the tube insertion portion 505 in the same manner as in the case of the first corrugated tube 519, the cable tie 513 and the second corrugated tube 521 have only a short contact portion; the second corrugated tube 521 may not be fixed properly. If no part of the second corrugated tube 521 is exposed from the bottom portion of the tube insertion portion 505, it cannot be fixed using a cable tie 513. In view of this, as show in FIG. 8B, a cable tie 513 is inserted through the cable tie insertion holes 517 at the halfway positions so as to run inside instead of being wound around the entire outer circumference of the tube insertion portion 505, whereby the cable tie 513 and the second corrugated tube 521 are given a sufficiently long contact portion. With this measure, the second corrugated tube 521 can be fixed to the tube insertion portion 505 properly.